<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleas and Pleasure by Sylvesha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309614">Pleas and Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesha/pseuds/Sylvesha'>Sylvesha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Magical Bondage, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pussy Spanking, magical dildo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesha/pseuds/Sylvesha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy enjoys wearing Hermione out with sex--if she comes a lot herself, even better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleas and Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly have no idea where the fuck this came from, but I'm here for it. Happy Christmas to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had come as a bit of a shock to Pansy the first time Granger mumbled that she wanted mummy to touch her pussy. </p><p>Not that she wasn't aware of kinks like that--for herself, she quite enjoyed being in charge, demanding that Granger tell her who owned her cunt, who allowed her to have pleasure. </p><p>Granger had frozen, already flushed but looking more embarrassed than she had been after shamelessly propositioning Pansy at one of the annual Christmas Balls the Ministry was forever throwing to prove that Things Were Fine, Really. Even though they still weren't. </p><p>"Kinky," Pansy had murmured, kissing her way along Granger's jaw before she figured out what she felt about it. Hot. Bothered. Definitely willing to play along. "Does my baby girl need mummy to get her off?"</p><p>The low moan that escaped Granger more than made up for the little tickle of weirdness Pansy felt at calling herself a mother. </p><p>It hadn't taken much longer before Granger was coming hard for her, something Pansy highly approved of. She liked how responsive Granger's cunt was, how wet she could get just listening to Pansy tell her what she was going to do to make her come. </p><p>She even seemed to get off on being told she couldn't come. Pansy liked to string her along, sometimes, until she was desperate and begging. </p><p>Pansy rather liked a begging Hermione Granger.</p><p>Not that the tables hadn't been turned a time or two. Granger had learned her own tells, and surprised her one night by bringing in muggle toys. A few charms made them even better, really, and Pansy had learnt to appreciate things like strap-ons, vibrators, and restraints. </p><p>But by far, the hottest and neediest Granger got was when she begged Mummy to touch her pussy and let her come. </p><p>"That fucking cock-sucking wanker," Granger exploded one evening. It had apparently been a <i>very</i> trying day at the Ministry. Pansy thought it was rather amusing that the Slytherin bitch had settled down rather domestically with Gryffindor's Princess, who was a fast-rising star at the Ministry. </p><p>Actual green and yellow sparks were dancing in Granger's hair. Something else Pansy found hot--how her girlfriend was so fucking powerful, she sometimes just bled magic everywhere. She shifted, considering the options there were for wankers at the Ministry (everyone except Granger), and finally settled on one. "McLaggen?"</p><p>Tossing her bag onto the table, Hermione nodded, seething. "He threw another injunction against the Sanctuary proposal, and then had the utter gall to ask if I'd like him to bend me over and fuck me, too."</p><p>"He still breathing?" Pansy raised her brows, not really expecting to find out Cormac McLaggen was dead, but one never really knew with Granger. Woman had an evil, devious, revenge-oriented streak a kilometer wide. No one at Hogwarts had ever forgotten Umbridge and the Centaur, and little Marietta Edgecomb was still using a great deal of charms and make-up to cover her unsightly scars. </p><p>One of the things that had attracted Pansy to Hermione in the first place, if she were honest with herself. Ruthless people were <i>such</i> a fucking turn-on. </p><p>It was why she and Draco had never really worked out, once they were done with school. He was a little too dull for her. Smooth-talking business deals and lots of money just wasn't as attractive, when you grew up a little. </p><p>Perfect Pureblood Wife had always sounded dull, anyway, if she were being honest with herself. Something she was a lot more of, these days. She blamed Granger. </p><p>"Mostly." A slow, cat-like smile spread across Granger's lips. "Besides, revenge is something that should be drawn-out and savored."</p><p><i>Fuck</i>. Pansy shifted a little, feeling the words turn her on. Narrowing her gaze, she considered her options. Dinner and then sex was their usual plan, unless Granger was worn out from her day butting heads with idiots. But she didn't really feel like eating anything unless it was Granger's pussy. </p><p>"That stupid fucking cock-less asshole won't know what hit him," Granger added. At some point, she'd figured out that Pansy enjoyed her revenge schemes. </p><p>Glad to find an opening she could use, Pansy walked over to Granger and tapped a finger against her cheek. "Such dirty words coming from your innocent mouth, baby girl."</p><p>Her eyes went wide, then darkened, the sparks in her hair turning red and pulsing a little.</p><p>"Have I been bad, mummy?"</p><p>"Yes, you have," Pansy managed to say, catching herself before growling <i>fuck</i> and just shoving Granger against the wall to grind against her. "Mummy's going to have to discipline that potty mouth."</p><p>Granger swallowed, then tilted her chin up, giving Pansy a defiant look.</p><p>"Take off your knickers and bend over this table, baby girl." Pansy ordered.</p><p>"Won't."</p><p>The first time Granger had pulled out this brat in her persona, Pansy had been a little shocked. On later reflection, it made sense, of course. Granger had always liked to buck rules. Taking her by the shoulders, Pansy turned her towards the table. A flick of her wand, and she'd forced the other woman face-down. </p><p>"Baby girl, you know mummy doesn't like it when you talk back." Setting her wand on the counter, Pansy pulled up the skirt Granger was wearing, admiring the knickers beneath. The crotch was already noticeably damp. </p><p>She lightly slapped one side of Granger's ass. "You're going to count as mummy spanks you."</p><p>Pulling the knickers off gave her a great image to wank to when she was bored at work. She nudged Granger's legs apart. Her cunt was already glistening, and Pansy reflected that she wasn't the only one who got turned on by revenge and hexing idiots. </p><p>A whimper escaped Granger and she wriggled, trying to break free of the magical binding. "Not counting."</p><p>Pansy slapped her hand against Granger's cunt, quick and hard.</p><p>A yelp escaped Granger. "Mummy-"</p><p>"Count." She slapped her hand down again, dragging her fingertips down to Granger's clit and feeling her shiver. "One."</p><p>"No--"</p><p>She slapped harder, and Granger cried out. </p><p>"Baby girl, if you don't start counting, once I'm finished, I'll leave you like this. Spread open and wet, your cunt all red and just begging for release." Bending over, Pansy whispered, "Is that what you want? To lie here, dripping and needing to come all night?"</p><p>A choked sound came from Granger, that Pansy realized was a smothered laugh. Her head turned met Pansy's gaze in amusement and murmured, "Gonna make dinner with me laying here, too?"</p><p>"I could eat dinner off your back."</p><p>"That sounds really impractical."</p><p>Pansy snorted, "Yes. Now be a good girl, and start counting."</p><p>"Or what?"</p><p>"Or I'll go use my vibrator and get myself off without you."</p><p>"That," said Granger with a sigh, "sounds horrid and dull."</p><p>"Your call."</p><p>A soft laugh, and then Granger said, her tone whingeing almost as bad as Weasley (and didn't that put Pansy off just a bit), "One, mummy."</p><p>Straightening back up, Pansy eyed the task before herself, then nodded, and slapped Granger's cunt again. Fuck, but that squishy, wet sound was just perfect. </p><p>"Two." </p><p>And again. Pansy varied how fast and how hard she hit Granger's pussy, until they got to nine, and then she stopped. Granger was starting to pant now, and the pause made her whine. </p><p>"Baby girl, this was supposed to be a punishment, but your pussy is even wetter." Pansy mused, letting her fingers softly explore Granger's cunt while she considered whether to let her come now or not. </p><p>Hips wriggling, Granger pushed back against her hand. "Please, mummy."</p><p>Slapping hard and fast one last time, Pansy shook her head. "I don't think so." She pushed two fingers into Granger's cunt, ignoring the way her lover shuddered and tried to wriggle herself into the angle that would give her clitoral stimulation. </p><p>"You're so fucking wet, baby girl. Mummy loves it when you get like this, all needy and wanting to come. You want to come, don't you, baby girl?"</p><p>"Yes, mummy. Please, mummy. I'll be such a good girl, mummy."</p><p>Pansy bit her lip to stop the laughter that suddenly wanted to escape. There were times she wanted to just sit down and laugh her head off. Granger had admitted more than once that she occasionally rolled her eyes during their play. But since getting off was something they both enjoyed (and making Granger beg, and listening to her increasing desperation was like a vibrator applied directly to Pansy's clit), it worked well for both of them. </p><p>"I don't think so." Pulling her hand away, Pansy took up her wand again, summoning a toy and applying the charm Granger had designed. If she'd just quite her useless (to Pansy) Ministry job, they could make a fortune with charms and sex toys. She'd even drawn up a business plan out of boredom the other day. The dildo was slim and short, with enough heft that it was <i>felt</i>, but it was an excellent way to tease and drive her lover slowly insane. </p><p>Sliding it into Granger, who gave a soft moan in response, Pansy set the dildo to slowly thrust in and out. "Can you feel that, baby girl? You're so wet, mummy needs to know that you can feel the toy fucking you."</p><p>"Harder mummy, please."</p><p>"No." Pansy spanked her ass twice, quick stinging swats. "Baby girl, you're not going to come for a while." </p><p>She did flick her wand and the dildo began to thicken. It would take several minutes to reach the largest size. During that time, she knew Granger's sensitive nerves would be getting more and more stimulated. The fullness and movement wouldn't be enough to do more than keep her on edge, waiting for enough friction to climax. </p><p>"Oh, Merlin," Granger swore, forehead thumping against the table. </p><p>Pansy snickered and moved into the dining area, quickly transfiguring two of the chairs into a comfortable chaise she'd been eyeing the last time they'd gone furniture shopping. She tossed her shirt and bra onto the table, kicked off her inside loafers and shed the rest of her clothes before draping herself onto the chaise. </p><p>"All right, baby girl. Mummy's going to let you free, but you're not to touch yourself. You're to come in here and get on your knees. That dirty mouth is going to eat mummy's pussy for a while."</p><p>"OK, mummy."</p><p>Releasing the spell holding Granger to the table, Pansy watched as she pushed herself up-right, hips grinding down a little against the dildo fucking her. Then she slowly walked to where Pansy was. Not the most graceful of swans, but Pansy kept her amusement in check. </p><p>"Legs wide when you kneel. I want to be able to look down and see your pussy," Pansy murmured. </p><p>"Yes, mummy." Granger knelt, then spread her legs wide, shifting into position, so she was right in front of Pansy. Tilting her head, she leaned in and kissed Pansy. Then she kissed and sucked her way down Pansy's neck and shoulders. </p><p>"Good girl, now suck on mummy's nipples with that dirty mouth."</p><p>Granger's mouth did as ordered, her teeth brushing against Pansy's already hard and aching nipples. She clamped her mouth closed on her own whimper of need, but let her head fall back into the chaise. </p><p>Nipple sucking was nice, Granger knew exactly how harsh to suck and how much tooth to apply. It had Pansy writhing just a bit before she slid her fingers into Granger's hair and pulled her mouth away. </p><p>"Mummy's nipples are so pretty."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Granger grinned at her, then looked down, trying to go for shy, and failing utterly. "Does mummy's pussy need to be licked?"</p><p>"Oh, baby girl. Sometimes you know just what mummy needs."</p><p>Hand still in her head, Pansy urged her downwards, letting out a happy sound when Hermione took an experimental lick. "Harder, baby girl."</p><p>Granger must have heard the little edge of desperation, and a smug sound escaped her before she set to work with her talented mouth and tongue.</p><p>Lazily watching, Pansy noticed that one of Granger's hands had dropped between her legs. Summoning one of the wooden spoons from the kitchen, Pansy elongated the handle and swung it. The resulting crack against Granger's ass was delightful. </p><p>Her lover jumped, pulling her head away, and blinking upwards. </p><p>"Naughty girl. Hands are to be behind your back. No touching yourself, baby girl."</p><p>"But mummy--"</p><p>"Stop that whining or you don't come at all tonight."</p><p>Granger's eyes went wide as she looked up at Pansy, then she slowly nodded and moved her hands behind her back. "Please let me come tonight, mummy."</p><p>"If you're good. Now put your dirty mouth back on mummy's pussy and make her come."</p><p>There was an art to pussy licking, and Granger had been a perfectionist in learning it as she had in every other aspect of her life. She'd started out somewhat all right, and quickly progressed to learning how hard and fast, how to vary her speed at the right moment, which side of Pansy's clit was the most responsive, and how much Pansy loved tongues and fingers wriggling inside of her. Now, she was a fucking professional at it, and if Pansy weren't attached to Granger, she'd seriously consider renting her out at parties. </p><p>Well, and those pesky morals Granger had tricked her into. Some part of her actually thought Granger as a little sex slave was a bad idea. </p><p>Granger was applying all of her techniques, licking in long stripes up Pansy's cunt, shifting to suck at her clit, sliding her tongue down to push into Pansy, and then biting gently up and down her labia before repeating the process until Pansy was beginning to feel incoherent. Eventually, Pansy gripped her fingers in Granger's curls and held her still. "That's it, just suck hard, baby girl."</p><p>The rush of her climax burst through her, and Pansy cried out, rocking her hips as she ground herself against Granger's face. </p><p>Panting, she relaxed a little, but didn't release her hold.</p><p>"Such a good girl, keep going. That mouth isn't clean yet."</p><p>Granger made a protesting noise, but obeyed as Pansy loosened her grasp. </p><p>Two more orgasms later, Pansy was seriously considering just taking a nap with Granger's face pressed against her cunt. But that would be both unkind and uncomfortable for both of them after a while. </p><p>Pushing Granger's head away, Pansy lazily eyed her. The desperate look in her eyes, the way her hips were rolling as she ground against air, searching for enough friction to climax. She still had her hands clasped behind her back, and Pansy felt her cunt clench just a little at that sign of obedience. Yes, there were definite reasons she'd fallen in with Granger's kinky little desires. "You need to come, baby girl?"</p><p>"Please, mummy. I've been so good."</p><p>"Your pretty little pussy looks soaked and fucked from up here. You sure you haven't come?" </p><p>The slow thrust and shift of the dildo was visible, the thing was coated in Granger's juices. She'd coated her inner thighs, cunt dripping everywhere. It had to be driving her insane--Pansy had tried it herself, once or twice, and the constant stimulation had been amazing. </p><p>"I'm sure, mummy. I need to come. Please."</p><p>Pansy arranged herself more comfortably, back against the chaise, legs spread wide. She patted the spot between her legs. "Climb up here, baby girl."</p><p>Moving carefully, Granger did as ordered, sitting down and leaning back, her hands braced behind her on the end of the chaise. Her legs were draped over Pansy's, putting her on view. </p><p>It was a gorgeous sight. The sweat on her skin, the soaked folds of her pussy, and the slowly moving dildo. The engorged folds were still pink and red from their spanking earlier, and the top of her clit was poking out, practically begging to be played with. </p><p>Pansy reached out and tweaked a nipple, and the muscles in Granger's body tightened. </p><p>"Can you stay still for me, baby girl? I wouldn't want you to fall off."</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" Granger asked, breaking character as she rolled her eyes at Pansy. </p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Already done. But since you don't want..."</p><p>"No. No, I do. I--" Sucking in a breath, Granger tilted her head and sort of gestured with her chin in the general direction of Pansy's wand, "I can't stay still, mummy. You'll have to make me."</p><p>Retrieving said device from where she'd dropped it, Pansy applied a low-level binding charm to Granger--if she really needed to break it, she could, but this should keep her from falling in the middle of things. Then she tapped the end against the dildo, speeding it up.</p><p>"Merlin's cock and Morgana's tits," Granger moaned, head dropping backwards. </p><p>"We'll have to play with them later," replied Pansy. Then she slapped the tips of her fingers against Granger's clit.</p><p>The sound that came from her lover was worth it. </p><p>She stroked her hands up and down Granger's inner thighs, avoiding where she was desperate to be touched, and watching the thrusting dildo. "Is that fast enough for you, baby girl?"</p><p>"Yes. Oh, please make me come, mummy."</p><p>"How should I do that, baby girl? Tell mummy what you want."</p><p>Granger muttered a curse, then moaned, "Touch my pussy, mummy. I'm so wet and achey, and it hurts. Please, make it feel better, mummy."</p><p>Exhaling a very theatrical sigh, Pansy slowly stroked a finger against Granger's cunt. "Like this, baby girl?"</p><p>"Harder, mummy. Stroke my clit, please." The last was said with a pained whine in Granger's tone that shot right to Pansy's libido. </p><p>Given how exhausted she was already, she told her libido to take a hike. But made a note about the whine and its effect for later. Perhaps she'd tie Granger down and leave her for hours with the dildo slowly working its way in and out of her. Checking in so often to listen to her pleas and moans. </p><p>Definitely a project for a Saturday, though. It would give them Sunday to recover. </p><p>Applying the pressure she knew Granger needed, Pansy began circling her clit. </p><p>"<i>Fuck</i>. Please may I come, mummy?"</p><p>"Demanding." Pansy relented at the growl that escaped Hermione, smirking as she continued. "Come for mummy, baby girl. Let me hear how good mummy makes you feel."</p><p>It was all Granger needed as she arched against the magical restaints, body writhing as her climax took her. The cries that left her mouth were definitely music to Pansy's ears, and she found herself shifting a little, considering another orgasm of her own. </p><p>After nearly a minute of contractions and the occasional aftershock, Granger sagged into the binding. "The--dildo, Pans."</p><p>Right. Quickly grabbing her wand up again, Pansy canceled the charms and pulled the dildo from Granger's still-contracting cunt. </p><p>Then she shifted, grabbing Granger around the waist and pulling her forward as the binding released. Granger collapsed into her, head against Pansy's shoulder. </p><p>"Don't think I can move," she mumbled, speech a little slurred. </p><p>"That could make eating dinner difficult."</p><p>"Don't care."</p><p>Pansy stroked her hand down Granger's back and heaved a sigh. "This is gonna be gross, soon. You're all wet and sticky."</p><p>Granger stirred a little, but didn't manage to do more than arrange herself a little more comfortably against Pansy. She kissed Pansy's neck and murmured, "You wore me out. Your fault."</p><p>"Fucking clingy Gryffindors."</p><p>"You love me anyway."</p><p>Probably. Pansy wasn't about to admit that, though. She pushed at her lover, then got them sort of standing and supported Granger and her failing limbs into their bedroom. </p><p>They both collapsed, Pansy deciding dinner could wait. </p><p>She might bitch about it, but there was something very appealing about Hermione Granger cuddling into her side. </p><p>Fuck, she was getting soft.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>